


on the road|vidlet [video]

by orphan_account



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen, Get Some, Recap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick recap of Get Some for amazing and magnificent Lex, inspired by Izumrudishe.<br/>Or basically - Get Some in 20 seconds.</p>
<p>Song - Robert Duncan − Fired Up, Feels Good</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the road|vidlet [video]




End file.
